one shot at a scene
by RedCloakedMaiden
Summary: collection of drabbles for the Next-Gen Fanatics drabble tag. Drabble 26: "It was still Molly in yellow with her brown eyes and red hair, he certainly didn't recognize her as pregnant of all things."
1. crazy

_**Character: **_DominiqueOC. _**Prompt: **_"crazy"

_Requested by _PrimroseAmelia

* * *

Any Potter or Weasley could fly a broomstick and catch the snitch.

_But how many of her cousins, aunts, uncles (or even her grandparents) could outfly a dragon_

Not Aunt Gabrielle's daughter, for sure. She was like one of those princesses in muggle stories; she'd end up getting eaten in the end.

But Victoire? Louis? James and Freddy, Roxanne? Well, they'd try to be the Gryffindor hero and slay it, wouldn't they?

_But outfly a dragon?_

Dominique almost cursed aloud: it wasn't **_fair_**, one flap of those wings, the same color as her veela eyes, and it gained on her by probably twenty feet. She leaned low over her Nimbus as it shot forward. Despite escaping the bluebell flames the dragon was unleashing behind her, the Swedish summer night felt more like a heat wave.

_Wait. Uncle Charlie does this for a living, doesn't he? And Uncle Harry flew against a Hungarian Horntail, when he and Maman were in the Triwizard Tournament. _

Now she really did curse. "_Fuck!" _It made her feel better for a moment when it wasn't followed up by a "**_Dominique Ginerva Weasley!_**" And then the realization returned faster than a dragon or even a nimbus in flight. Even hundreds of miles away, there still wasn't a feat she couldn't do without doing it second.

_Uncle Charlie. Uncle Harry. _

Not an award she could win,

_Victoire the Head Girl. Molly, Lucy and Freddy the prefects. James, Freddy, Louis and Roxanne winning the Quidditch Cup. Molly and Rose celebrating with Hufflepuff for the House Cup. James, Freddy and Louis going to the Tournament. _

a boyfriend she could have…

_"I love you," Dominique whispered. Those words, those words she had been waiting for so long to say and Jason was **finally **hearing them._

_"I don't love you."—_

_—"I love you."_

_"I love you too," Victoire blushed as Teddy Lupin bent in to kiss her. _

Dominique's fury burned hotter than any dragon fire; she burned through the sky and was out of the Swedish Short-Snout reverse before she knew it. Night had fallen, her arms rubbed against each other as she clutched her broom handle, her skin felt clammy and cool now, her anger turning to ashes.

The crowd below in Arjeplog broke out into applause at the sight of the first survivor. As soon as she landed, they pulled her along to the winner's stand, lifting her up where someone handed her a silver trophy shaped like that dragon.

The irony of it all made Dominique _laugh_. Silver was supposed to be for second place, didn't the Swedish know that?

Well, maybe she was just crazy. There wasn't a Potter or Weasley who was crazy yet, was there?

* * *

**Just a drabble I wrote (and edited since then) for the Next Gen Fanatics drabble tag game! This story has actually been brewing away for awhile, so it was nice to get out down and out finally.**

**A little background information: Dominique is flying in the annual broom race held in Sweden, starting in Kopparberg all the way to Arjeplog, a total of 437 miles (and the race goes through a Swedish Short-Snout dragon reservation!). **

**The following drabbles may or may not be compliant with _The Order of Merlin _or with each other. **


	2. polish

_**Characters: **_RoxanneLorcan. **_Prompt: _**"polish"

_requested by _PrincessPearl

* * *

The yellow stilettoes tumbled carelessly off her feet. "I think I should paint them."

She was talking about her toenails, of course, but for all Lorcan cared, she could have been discussing the existence of the crumpled horned snorkack. Except she was the girl that his brother was _desperately_ in love with.

"Lily has lots of colors, but she'll want me to try that lime shade she keeps ragging on about—_ew_." She takes a moment to consider the dark complexion of her foot, holding out straight like a Cinderella. And he thought: _Tomorrow, I'm giving Lysander my piece of calcite. It might help._ "You know, maybe Lysander could get some for me from Molly or Rose. Do you think your brother would do that for me?"

It was knowing the level of his brother's _obsession_, that he would do that, do **_anything_** for Roxanne Weasley and those yellow stilettos were still lying there waiting for a prince to pick them up for her (_or Lysander until her real prince arrived_) that made him **snap**.

"You're no diamond, you know that?" He could feel the little rock in his pocket. "Lysander's this piece of amber—you think he's just this pretty little piece of jewelry that you can hang on to, but he's _alive_." Lorcan burst out, in an uncharacteristic ramble on everything he knew about: Lysander, geology and everything he learned about his brother's obsession by writing thirty-seven poems about the futility of love. "Amber suggests occassionally eccentric behavior, but he protects you from anything negative and he _never_ asks you to make a choice." Furiously, he pulled out the contents of his other pocket: a nail, a piece of glass, another stone. All typical items used for testing the hardness of stones. Delibrately, Lorcan picked up the piece of amber and scraped it against the glass, emitting a terrible scratching sound. "You think you're this **_diamond_**: shining, valuable, unbreakable, that you can take any spotlight and make a rainbow out of it and you can't. Because you're this colorless piece of glass and _he's_ your light and color both."

Roxanne had nothing to say, no coal-black lies to turn into pearls. She sat there very still, and barefoot, looking more and more like this cracked piece of _glass_ than the glittering idol.

"He thinks you are practically a princess, you know that?" Lorcan said finally, roughly. "That he picked you up, dusted you off, and now you are the belle of the ball again. But glass is still harder than amber. All while he's polishing you, making you shine again for your admiring courtiers, **_princess_**, you're rubbing him raw." He held it up; the amber had a scratch embedded in it.

_Cinderella was no princess either; her carriage wasn't gold, but a pumpkin and she was just an ordinary girl that nobody loved until somebody made her beautiful._

A sudden burst of inspiration, that didn't come from any carnelian stone, came to him and Lorcan let go.

With a sudden, short fall, the piece of glass hit the ground and_ shattered_.

"And someday, you'll meet a **real **diamond. And you'll _break_."

_Cinderella wasn't very forgiving either_, Lorcan mused later. _Didn't the birds peck their eyes out?_

* * *

**The ending seems a bit abrupt, but I had nothing else to really say. ****This is a companion piece/missing moment/side story to**_ and on goes the train. _

_**Stones used and the mystical properties**_

Calcite: _many color variants; helps one see their way out of a cycle, gives insight into relationships_

Carnelian: _a reddish stone; creativity, action, energy instead of rage_

Diamond: _a 10 on Mohs hardness scale; self-esteem, enchancement, valuable, strong, beautiful_

Glass: _about a 5 on the Mohs hardness scale; no value_

Amber: _about a 3 on Mohs hardness scale; amber colored harden sap that occassionally contains bugs trapped inside; protection, no negativity_

What is Mohs' Hardness Scale? _a basic test used to determine the hardness of a stone (and therefore what the stone is)_


	3. forgotten

_**Character: **_Roxanne. _**Prompt: **_"forgotten"

_Requested by _thethymeisright

* * *

"Our parents are getting a divorce?"

Freddy doesn't look her in the eye, even though they are the same height. He softens his voice, "Roxie—"

She runs and finds a place to hide.

She was always good at hiding. When all her cousins were little once they played Hide and Go Seek and nobody found her until Uncle Harry went to get his coat.

And she had just sat there until someone found her.

By then, it had been late at night, Hugo asleep on the couch and they had all forgotten about Roxanne. Grandmum had cried and fed her tarts and Dad tweaked her nose and called her "Roxie with moxie," like he did.

Nobody comes.

Roxanne sits there still crying.


	4. buy one, get one free

_**Character: **_RoxanneLysander. _**Prompt: **_"buy one, get one free"

_Requested by _allie's hope

* * *

Lysander loved the Beatles. _"I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend, if it will make you feel all right."_

Whenever he saw Lucy Weasley, he'd invariably start humming **_that _**song. The first time he meets Molly, he says "_Girl, I like your face_."

Did Roxanne know this?

_"I'll get you anything, my friend, if it makes you feel all right."_

Does Roxanne know that?

He bought her the ring. It was the most valuable thing he had ever held (besides her hand, even without her hand wearing the ring).

Did she have any idea that by buying one diamond, he wanted to have the real one too?

_"Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love."_

* * *

**Lyrics/References are from _Can't Buy Me Love, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, __Ob-La-Di _and _I Want to Hold Your Hand_, all by the Beatles. **


	5. echoes

_**Character: **_ScorpiusLily. _**Prompt: **_"echoes"

_Requested by _Aebbe

* * *

She didn't say anything. He lunged forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her brown eyes widened and she tried to shake her head, her strawberry-streaked-magenta hair spilling out of her cap.

"Lily," Scorpius asked, pleading. "Who's in there?"

"Who's in there?" Lily echoed him. Disgusted, Scorpius pushed past her and opened the closet door.

There was Mary, his **_girlfriend_**, her tongue sticking down some guy's throat. A moment later, his fist connected with that throat.

A few seconds later, long enough for Scorpius to see Amaryllis standing there dumbly before he doubled over with a returning punch.

.

There was a gentle tapping on his face. "_Episkey_," a voice said from seemingly nowhere. Then his vision cleared and there was Lily Luna Potter.

"Lil," Scorpius croaked. "Mary and…"

"If it makes you feel better," Lily interrupted. "The guy she was cheating on you with was my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius managed to sound contrite.

"I said that he _was_." Lily corrected him. She paused and then: "I'm sorry too."


	6. Alice in Wonderland

**_Pairing: _**TeddyLucy. **_Prompt: _**"Alice in Wonderland"

_requested by: _s i l v e r a u r o r a

* * *

Hugo gave her the book.

"You'll like it, I swear!" He insisted as he handed it to her. "She doesn't care for fantasy either."

"She?" Lucy asked, as she studied the illustrations.

"Alice." Hugo declared fondly.

.

She reads it. And she starts to re-read it as she watches one of those Scamander boys rush by with his pet rabbit. He and his twin are the dee to the other's dum, she thinks.

"What are you reading?"

Lucy tries to hide the book with an issue of _The Daily Prophet_ but she knows she looks guiltier than the Knave of Hearts. "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass_." Lucy replies.

And Teddy grins down at her as Victoire and Lily come up to them, preening like royalty, all white and red. "I didn't know you liked those books, kid."

And in this moment, Lucy wishes that she could eat the mushroom too and grow so tall that each one of her tears that she'll cry later could _drown_ Teddy Lupin.

.

(Maybe a wonder-world isn't for her, Lucy will muse. Rabbit holes don't take you anywhere, but further down.

Maybe Teddy-and-Lucy can only exist when everything reflects backward)


	7. pretend

**_Pairing: _**TeddyMolly. **_Prompt: _**"You don't have to pretend. You can if you like, but there's really no point. I can see right through you, even if no-one else can."

_Requested by _sky-azure raindrops

* * *

"Congratulations!"

The Hogwarts letters had arrived today, owls flying in to drop letters in the porridge. Lily's Hogwarts invitational letter had arrived along with Albus and Rose's third year permission forms, school supply lists and brand new badges for her and Freddy.

"My girl!" Daddy was telling it again. My Molly, she's Head Girl! Of course, Audrey and I _hoped_…we're just thrilled."

Her fingers curled around the edges of the badge again. Daddy had seen her take the badge out of the envelope and was the first to congratulate her. She told her father the pin was broken and she should have it fixed by a professor. Better a broken badge than dreams, right? Even if it wasn't her dream that broke.

"You don't have to pretend."

Her head snapped up and there was Teddy, his hair today a dulled daffodil colour. "You can if you like, but there's really no point." He amended.

"I don't know what you mean." Molly said hurriedly.

"I can see right through you, even if no-one else can." Teddy reminded her. "You're of age and perfectly capable of fixing a badge. But you're not capable of changing the insignia on it, aren't you?"

"It's charmed against whole transformations." She admitted.

Teddy's hair shifted, turning brighter than a mega-watt bulb and she pinned the unbroken badge to her shirt. She followed him back to the family room where Grandma was serving Freddy a piece of the cake.

Rose was the first one to catch on. "Molly," she stammered. "You've got to keep me on the team. I'm your best Beater!"

And Molly, Hufflepuff's newest Quidditch Captain grinned as she sat down beside the newest Weasley prefect. Teddy winked and took a bite of the frosted _congratulations. _


	8. novel

**_Pairing: _**LilyLorcan. **_Prompt: _**"novel"

_Requested by _Bethhhhhhh

* * *

"This may seem like a novel idea to you, Lily, but generally, when one cries at weddings, it's because they're happy."

Lily sighed, tossing down her plucked flower bouquet.

"It seems silly."

"Silly Lily."

A tiny smile cracked and she closed her eyes, the gold shadow on the lids sprinkled and sparkled.

It's just that this wedding…" she gestured aimlessly before letting her arm flop. "It's like something out a book. But I didn't think it was going to be a _fairytale_."

Lorcan sat down beside her, his fingers aimlessly rooting through the grass. "And they all lived happily ever after."

His fingers found a flower (petals still attached) and he offered her the dandelion.


	9. death

**_Pairing: _**MollyLysander. **_Prompt: _**"death"

_Requested by _Bethhhhhhh

* * *

"I don't understand." Molly whispered.

A pair of hands gently gathered her hair, like a child with a bouquet of geraniums newly plucked. They raised her hair up into a bun. "Don't understand what?"

She fidgeted, and smoothed out her black funeral outfit. "Why black dresses and sweetheart necklines go together. Why we bring flowers to a funeral—why do people _die_?"

And Lysander inclined his head now, to kiss her neck as she finished fastened her hair in place with shaking bobby pins. "Because you look beautiful in that dress."

"I know." Molly murmured. "But why? Flowers are for children, Valentine's day, lovers, weddings, secret messages…"

"One last message to our loved ones." Lysander whispered in her ear. "And their last message to us."

"What do we say and what do they say to us?"

He handed her a small bouquet of carnations, striped dark red and pink. "I say _I'm sorry I can't be with you, but I'll never forget you_." Lysander's hands closed over hers. "And the dead say to us, to plant them in the ground and watch the earth grow and we'll keep on living."


	10. unhappy ever after

**_Pairing: _**RoxanneLysander. **_Prompt: _**"(un)happy ever after"

_Requested by _limegreenrocks

* * *

Watching them dance together, Lorcan thinks it's like something out of a fairytale.

She shines brighter than any other girl there. This is the first time in months that he's seen her wearing anything besides her baggy, dark robes of mourning. She's almost unrecognizable, except it's more that she's completely revealed herself rather than masquerading tonight.

And he—he's always been a shade of yellow: for brightness in his eyes, the sunflower yellow of his hair, that incautious demeanor. But tonight, he's _golden_, a trophy, the ring that shows off the diamond.

Too bad Lorcan knows his stones and stories.

She's just a girl made of glass

(_when she tires of treading lightly, she'll kick off those heels at the end of the night and dance off with another charming boy_)

and he's a piece of amber

(_and he'll search the entire castle and then the world trying to find another girl who will fill her shoes_)

And Roxanne and Lysander live (_un_)happily ever after.


	11. never again

**_Pairing: _**LorcanLily. **_Prompt: _**"Never Again"

_Requested by _Unspeakable53

* * *

Her hair is too bright (_more of a dull auburn_), her eyes too dark (_the same color as the House_), her skin's rather pinkish (_so pale_)…

Not that he's any better. His hair is a few shades too dark _(almost white_)_,_ his eyes gold (_instead of silver_).

But when they close their eyes, they pretend it's all _right_.

It's not till after does he tell her "Never again."

It takes a morning owl delivery of roses and how perfectly that green scarf matches before they're doing it again.

Lily_and_Lorcan isn't right. But it's better to be _wrong_ **_together_**, right?


	12. you're beautiful, you know that?

**_Pairing:_** Albus/OC/Lorcan [love triangle]. **_Prompt:_** "You're beautiful, you know that?"

_Requested by _AccioHope

* * *

**Three reasons why it's so terrible to be James's brother:**

**_1. _****_He's more handsome than you_**

**_2. _****_All the girls want to date you if they can't have him_**

_The last one's not James's fault_, Albus inwardly scolded himself as he scribbled down a third reason. But he couldn't bring himself to cross it off either.

"Alby!"

_Maybe none of these are James's fault_, Albus corrected himself again before Jo threw herself in his lap and her arms around his neck.

She smiled and giggled sweetly. He grinned and laughed loudly.

Happiness only lasts so long. "I'll be back," Albus promised Jo. "I have to, mail something. Meet with you later?"

And he grabbed that scrap of reasoning and bolted.

**_3. _****_I'm gay_**

"You should look on the bright side of life, Albus."

Albus startled badly; usually, one could heard Lorcan Scamander humming or playing his ukulele before he arrived. And you certainly usually heard him before he reads over your shoulder.

"Number one," Lorcan listed off. "James is handsome, but you're beautiful, you know that?"

"Uhh…"

"Two, all the girls want to date you because if they're with James, they get the Potter good looks, but none of Albus Potter's sensitivities. And three," he continued as he passed the note back to Albus. "Well, I suppose you ought to tell your girlfriend about _that_ first."


	13. confusing

**_Pairing:_ **Lorcan-Lily-Scorpius-Lucy. [LorcanLucy]. **_Prompt:_ **Confusing

_Requested by _renzhie

* * *

It seemed like a really good idea at the time.

All the best stories come from the bad ideas though.

It was all James's fault.

.

He was the one to write his cousin the letter—he had seen her moping about and it was Valentine's Day, when girls are supposed to be all pretty and pink. Sure, even if Lucy preferred her brown herringbone and black turtlenecks, there had to someone out there who liked her back; someone like Lorcan Scamander.

How was he to know that his little sister fed Lorcan's owl bacon every Tuesday morning?

Or that she would show her new best friend Scorpius Malfoy (who would have ever thought of **_that_**?) and that then Lily would dash off to Potions, making him promise to give his opinion on _Lorcan**and**Lily_ later.

And what are the odds that there were more than one pale, blonde haired Ravenclaw boy?

At least the letter got to Lucy in the end. But now James was so confused, that he was willing to submit himself to Lily's best Bat-Bogey Hex rather than suffer a migraine, it was all too confusing.

Next year, he vowed, he'd get a love potion straight from Uncle George.


	14. defy gravity

**_Pairing:_ **AlbusRoseScorpius. [friendship]. **_Prompt:_ **defying gravity

_Requested by _renzhie

* * *

Unlike his father, he didn't need a broomstick to defy gravity (or anyone's expectations).

Albus Potter does it all on his own two feet and an outstretched hand. He befriends Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius is a star in his own right: a not-in-Slytherin Malfoy, the best dueler in Hogwarts, and there are rumors of his being a Seer. Least of all, Rose Weasley the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff who happened to be top in Charms class, a Quidditch player, Prefect and probably Head Girl come seventh year.

Of course, Albus is a Slytherin. He's **_ambitious_**. Scorpius or anyone couldn't have predicted the three of them rising so high—to fall.

When Scorpius and Rose kiss; there's _no_ defying the gravity that they'd all fall down.


	15. beauty is only skin deep

**_Pairing:_ **VictoireDominique. **_Prompt:_ **"beauty is only skin deep"

_Requested by _renzhie

* * *

It's only flesh, made up of cells and particles. It's **inhuman** almost—except it _is _mostly human.

Because underneath her titan shining hair and aquamarine eyes, there is raised, stiff fur and narrowed yellow eyes. There is a growl buried in her soubrette voice. Her name lies: Victoire Apolline is not all sunshine and peace; she's a Diana, _the huntress_.

And Dominique's lithe, pale locks and darker, deeper eyes harken back to her more distant heritage—nails like talons, her nose sharp. Her hands clench and her shoulder blades is an accurate description, the knuckles turn red as if she is burning them.

After all, _beauty_ is only skin deep.


	16. stop running from me

**_Pairing:_** FredOC. **_Prompt:_** "Stop running from me."

_Requested by _AccioHope

* * *

"Stop running from me."

"Put **_that_** down first."

She does, holding up empty palms as a gesture of peace before she slides her blonde hair back. "Fine. But it was the antidote."

"Give me that," Freddy insisted, grabbing the vial from her. She watched him eagerly as he swallowed it.

"Eugh!"

It tastes like…roasted mold. Then, like an exploding pillowcase, canary feathers pop off and cascade everywhere.

Florence takes the vial back from him, smiling, grabbing a feather and tucking it behind her ear. "Remember that taste the next time Louis gets ahold of my potions and your cup."

But he won't remember. Because he's too busy focusing on how _pretty_ Florence Longbottom really is.


	17. epiphany

**_Pairing:_** TeddyVictoire. **_Prompt:_** "epiphany"

_Requested by _AccioHope

* * *

They're their own wolf pack, Teddy and Victoire. After many months of sleepless nights, the grownups reluctantly allowed them to brave out another month's restless nights of the full moon—together.

That's where they are now. The two of them escaped the Burrow and ventured outside to lie down in the grass together, staring up at that cold moon.

Now, the sun is rising. It's the best part (and except for having Victoire with him, the only good part), although he prefers the nights spent on the beach for a glorious rising of fire and water.

"Victoire," Teddy whispers. "Wake up, it's over."

She only whimpers a bit in her sleep, her head curled on top of his knees. He tugs at her shoulder and then let's go.

It's a long-standing joke between them, one of the many made up from their wolf moon nights, that her name ought to be _Victoire Diana_, this midnight goddess, hunting, howling at the moon, all alone…but she's Victoire Apolline. And it's something like an epiphany for him, with the sun rising, and Victoire still sleeping on his shins that she should be his light, the reason he waits out those dark nights—and every wolf needs a mate, don't they?


	18. rabbit

**_Pairing:_** MollyLorcan. **_Prompt:_** "rabbit"

_Requested by _Shattered Visibility

* * *

Molly's a rabbit, he thinks.

The way she _twitches_ ever so slightly when she gets an answer wrong, her habit of nose wrinkling, how the smallest upset makes her _dash_ to safety, the way she_ burrows_ herself into her room and rarely ventures out on her own.

And that's why Lorcan is more surprised than anyone else to see her patronous is a **_lioness_**.


	19. red satin dress

**_Pairing:_** TeddyDominique. **_Prompt:_** "red satin dress"

_Requested by _Masquerade Doll

* * *

"How do I look?"

_Awful._

The dress is beautiful: billowing, scarlet, silk-like, it was more of a full-length ballerina's adornment than a graceful gown. It would be the perfect fit to some tempestuous woman with bold brows and thick lips.

On Dominique—lithe little Dommie, it was all so wrong. She should be still climbing the trees to reach new heights instead of wobbling in heels. Or dressing up dolls instead of herself.

"Beautiful." Teddy said and she did something dolls never did—she smiled.


	20. plums, blue, forever young

_**Character: **_James/Lucy. _**Prompt: **_"plums, blue, forever young"

_Requested by _Vanity Sinning Starship Ranger

* * *

The leaves rippled with giggles, waving friendly-like to the children. _Hello again, it's summer! _This was an age-old tradition since forever as far as anyone could guess, for the no-longer young to remember. Between the branches, heads popped out and hands grasped for them, claiming their treasure, the orchard's bounty.

A few plums were dislodged, bombarding the two children looking up to see plums falling from the sky. "Incoming!" Teddy yelled as he threw more plums down. The others: Victoire and Dominique and Molly, they were big enough to reach the next branch and climb for the skies, bringing it all back down to earth for jams and pies. It's James and Lucy who run around, bare feet barely patting down the grass as they carried the plums to Grandma Molly before running back to stand beside the tree, looking up at the blueness of the sky.

"What does the sky taste like?" James asks no one in particular. Lucy cranes her neck along with him, looking up at it and thinks about it.

"Pums," she assures him, her little tongue skipping over her L's.

James makes a face at her. "Uh uh. Then why are plums purple?"

"They're _supposed_ to be blue. They get boo-booed when Teddy drops them on the ground."

Grandma Molly only sighs, holding the plums up in her old apron. Soon enough, those two will be too big to run back to her, ready to climb up, reaching for that sky.


	21. it's not fair, red, she has her demons

_**Character: **_Albus/Lucy/James. _**Prompt: **_"it's not fair, red, she has her demons"

_Requested by _Vanity Sinning Starship Ranger

* * *

Molly shows up at her own funeral.

Albus is the first to notice her, a woman in black standing towards the back of the crowd, her hat not quite covering her red hair and James_ knows_ her, those blue eyes too familiar to not be her.

**_She_** has her demons: and she has come to unbury them.

She doesn't wait for the coffin to be buried, those mourners to apparate away before she approaches her grave and kneels beside it. Molly Weasley hasn't seen her sister in four years and never will again-her pale blue eyes are shut, her soul closed. In Lucy's same blue, tear-filling eyes, the light in them was drowned out.

And the two of them hold her as Lucy sobs, the hat tumbling off her scarlet stained hair, just sobbing, "It's not fair...it's not_** fair**_, Albus, _it's not_..."


	22. trampled flowerscomfort

_**Character: **_Lorcan/Dominique/Lysander. _**Prompt: **_"trampled flowers, shouting match, shattered heart, icy tears, barbed insults, comfort"

_Requested by _Dramione Forever

* * *

The two of the shrieked, running round. A pairs of tow-headed babies trampling Grandma's garden. They were trying to out-noise the other while hugging the gnomes like they were teddy bears and they were happy.

Dominique sniffed, still resolute. She was not having fun, she would not enjoy the glorious summer day, she would not join the Weasleys' Qudiditch match down by the paddock. She would sit here and suffer in _silence_.

Ajax Burke (she envisioned it as she had written it all over her Charms book, with arrows and broomsticks) had broken her heart. No, that was too simplistic, too easy for a bottle of glue or a good _Reparo_ charm. What he had done was shatter it.

Dominique pretended that they were having a sudden sun-shower, the rain falling despite the sun burning through the sky. Because she was _not_ crying over him. The raindrops were icy cold on her freckled cheeks and she decided that they must have come from the ocean, because they were salty too.

One of the barbarian brats (Lancelot? Lionel?) slowed and stopped to stare at her. She glared at him.

"Are you sad?" He asked, his high voice pipping.

Dominque doesn't think twice before she snaps, a good barbed insult that would have sent Albus running to James for safety.

Then the other one, Lorcan crawls up next to her, offering her one of the dandelions he had stepped on and she cries.


	23. strongest bonds, falling rain

_**Character: **_Scorpius/Rose with AlbusRoseScorpius friendship. _**Prompt: **_"even the strongest bonds can be broken, falling rain"

_Requested by _siriusgirlstar

* * *

It ended by the Whomping Willow, in the falling rain. They returned to the castle without holding hands.

Even the stronger bonds can be broken. If the Weasley/Malfoy hate had once been famous, then Scorpius and Rose were certainly infamous for a sudden, seven month snogging spree. They had bonded over their families, their shocking Sortings, their friendship with Albus and their mutual passion for occupying broom closets.

Now they were avoiding broom closest and each other entirely. It was rumoured that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had invented something specially as revenge on Scorpius or that Rose was only using him to break his heart. Or maybe it was the other way around.

The truth is, that the day after, Rose and Albus and Scorpius were seen together in the library laughing and racing their quills magically and egging them on.

_Friendship_ is the strongest bond.


	24. elegant, silk, exgirlfriend

_**Character: **_Lucy/Teddy. _**Prompt: **_"elegant, ex-girlfriend, silk"

_Requested by _The Porcelain Dollface

* * *

Her feet were up, hanging in the air, ankles locked. Her nondescript brown hair tousled into a loose knot, a strand loose tucked behind an ear.

_Her hair was neat, cut promptly to her chin, straight and sharp with the _ex_act shade of strawberry-blonde._

Sunday morning and she wore pearl earrings with a silk dressing gown and absolutely nothing else.

_Her idea of "dressing up" with a skirt. Monday through Friday, she wore jeans and a hand-knit sweater. _

She dunked her croissants in a cappuccino and quoted obscure muggle poets that didn't rhyme or used reason.

_She served eggs, all sunny-side up and sang old Weird Sisters songs._

Lucy was everything his (ex) girlfriend wasn't.

_(And he missed Victoire)._


	25. hat, nose, drink

_**Character: **_Hugo, Rose (family). _**Prompt: **_"hat, nose, drink"

_Requested by _they say that i'm crazy

* * *

It was an average day in the Weasley household.

"MUM!"

"MUUUMMMMYYYYY!

Hermione sighed as she heard the stamping of little feet (whoever coined the phrase "pitter-patter"...). She dismissed the thought of it and knelt down alongside her two children, both impetuous, red-headed and stubborn. None of which they certainly got from her!

"What is it? Rose? Hugo?"

Hugo, looking sulky and very much in need of a nap (or as Hugo insisted it was a "microsleep") opened his mouth to complain, but it was his older (and smartest and most beautiful and taller) sister who beat him too it.

"Hughie said my hair was ugly!"

"No, I didn't!" Hugo clamored. "I said distressing. It's all full of nargles."

"Snarls," Hermione corrected. "No, it isn't, Hugo! You should know better to say something mean. Rose has lovely hair, like Mummy and Daddy's." Rose's face brightened. Her hair was...noticeable at the least. She had inherited the Weasley's red hair and the genes had merged to create a rather bushy and bulky mane much like how her own had been.

"Hugo said I should wear a hat to cover it." Rose added.

"That's because you said I should wear a scarf!" Hugo shot back.

Now Hermione was puzzled. "A scarf? Why, Rose..."

"To cover up his nose." Rose answered promptly.

Hermione almost had to choke at that response. Hugo, her darling son, had his father's nose for sure. Including a smudge of dirt.

"Hugo has Daddy's nose. I love Daddy's nose...but not with dirt on it. Come here, Hugo."

"Hugo said it first." Rose contended.

"You did."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Not!"

"Why don't you two put on your hat and scarf?" Hermione broke in. "Coats and mittens too. Go play in the snow awhile and when you finished, we can make hot cocoa."

Once both children were out and bundled to cover hair and nose from the cold, shrieking with laughter in the January sun, Hermione had to smile wistfully. Even the daily arguments between Ron and Hermione and now their children was worth it for moments like these.


	26. turn back time

_**Character: **_Fred/Molly. _**Prompt: **_"turn back time"

_Requested by _coffee-stained lips

* * *

After the services, during a luncheon overflowing with plates that nobody was touching, Fred found himself sitting next to Molly. He rarely saw her nowadays and all though it was still Molly in yellow with her brown eyes and red hair, he certainly didn't recognize her as _pregnant_ of all things.

"Um," Fred tried. Molly looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm due in July."

"Congratulations."

An old woman walked up to them then, marveling. "Why, you are the spitting image of Molly Weasley! You must a relative."

"Granddaughter," Molly replied absently. "And great-grandchild."

"Of course," the woman said. "Molly always had a child in the hand, another on her hip and one to be expected! Well, Bilius is a nice name for a boy. And who might you be? The father? What do you do for a living, Mr...?"

Molly looked a bit alarmed but Fred cleared his throat, always awkward around strangers. "Fred Weasley. Molly is my cousin."

The woman nodded politely but she eyed him. "Named after another Fred Weasley, I presume? You don't look like him."

"I look more like my mother. Fred was my uncle, my father's twin." Fred repeated wearily. "I work for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"Yes, yes, the family business. I wish you the best. I must go and see everyone while I can." The woman wandered off, leaving Molly and Fred dumbstruck.

"Who was she?" Molly asked faintly.

"No idea." Fred said with a shrug.

Molly smiled and he grinned back at her, the two of them falling it a comfortable quiet. Then Molly spoke again. "Did you ever wonder if they were trying to turn back time or something, naming us Molly and Fred? And Al, James, Lily? I envied Dominique when we were little because she was the only Dom. But were they trying to give us a fresh start? I feel like it was expected of me to have children young and for you to work in the jokeshop. It's not fair isn't it?" Molly sighed, letting her hands rest on her stomach. "I was thinking about Abigail. I don't know any Abigails."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "And I was thinking about quitting the Wheezes."

* * *

**I think this is pretty finished up for now, since I'm never really around the NG forum much anymore. I know for readers of my _Order of Merlin_ series that this isn't a new chapter, but it's the best I can do for now! As soon as old s*** gets settled, more family troubles came up and I'm supposed to be back to college in a week, doing auditions and shows...writing will have to wait but I start my minor in Creative Writing then too, so maybe I'll finish it sooner than I think!**

**Better luck to my readers than what I've had of late!**


End file.
